This invention relates to a method and apparatus for updating parameters used in a data processing system. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for updating postal rate charts and other postal data in a data processing system which determines applicable postage values for items to be mailed based on the weight of that item and other mailing information.
Mailing systems, in general, are known and a typical such mailing system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,325 for System and Method for Computing Domestic and International Postage, issued Aug. 25, 1981 to Dlugos, et al. The system disclosed in this reference is dedicated to carrying out the above described postage value computation functions and, though including a number of processors, is not a general purpose data processing system. Because of the dedicated use of the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,325 it was feasible to include both the system, programs for computing postage values from weights and other postal information relating to items to be mailed, as well as rate charge defining postage rates, in read-only-memory (ROM's) incorporated in such system. Thus, in the system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,325 as postage rate charts needed to be updated new ROM's would be distributed by the supplier of the system. Since these ROM's were physically incorporated in the system the problems of improper copying and distribution of postage rate charts was minimized.
Recently it has become desirable to incorporate more computational power into such mailing systems in order to handle additional functions, such as the generation of journals, charge back accounting and the generation of manifests. As the result, recent systems have incorporated more powerful general purpose microprocessors not only to compute applicable postage values but also to handle other functions such as those described immediately above. In mailing systems based on general purpose microprocessors, an effective way to provide systems programs, rate charts and other postal data, such as zip to zone charts has been to use the portable storage media generally provided with such microprocessing systems. Typically this portable storage media might be a floppy disk.
However, when a floppy disk is used for storing systems programs and postal data, problems arise in distributing updating information, since floppy disk's may be readily reproduced using the general purpose processor and associated drives incorporated in the mailing system, reducing the suppliers control over the distribution of such material. Another problem arises from the fact that users who do not make use of a particular postal service desire that the rate charts for services not used not be included in their system, so as to avoid inadvertent mistakes by mailing room personnel using the wrong service. As a result, numerous variations of rate charts are to be found in the field with different mailing systems and the supplier of the mailing system must keep tract of these variations when updating the postal rate charts. This imposes a considerable inventory burden on the supplier.
Thus, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a method and apparatus for updating parameter information, such a rate charts, on data processing system portable media.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide such a method and apparatus in a manner which reduces cost and decreases inventory control problems.
It is still a further object of the subject invention to provide such a method and apparatus whereby the supplier of a mailing system will be able to control the distribution of such updating information.